


Born from a storm

by Pumpkinnight120



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, Hershel Lives, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnight120/pseuds/Pumpkinnight120
Summary: Daryl gives birth during a thunderstorm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I do not own The Walking Dead that belongs to AMC. This is only for fun not profit please don't sue me I'm poor.
> 
> A word of warning: If this story upsets you in any way please don't read it.

Daryl lay curled up on the bed moaning as he gripped the mattress. Hershel sat a few feet away on a stool in the corner of the small  
cell checking his watch. He timed Daryl's contractions and they were getting stronger as the storm outside the prison intensified, even  
in the dim light of the room Rick could see a thin layer of sweat covering the hunter's forehead and with each whimper and moan made  
Rick's heart sink. Rain fell in heavy sheets that echoed off the concrete walls. A clap of thunder rolled through as another contraction  
rippled through Daryl's tired body making him cry out and grip Rick's hand tight. It hurt so bad he screamed into his pillow as Rick  
rubbed his back whispering comforting words, anything to help ease his lover's pain.

"Can't you do something for the pain Hershel?" said Rick with worry, wincing as the grip on his hand tightened. Hershel  
shook his head "I'm sorry Rick he's almost fully dilated and can't be given anything the best we can do is let him ride it  
out" said Hershel getting up off the stool and patting the leader's shoulder reassuringly. The storm outside was at it's  
worst when it came time for Daryl to push, it was agony. It felt like he was being split in two. Rick stayed by his side  
the entire time, kissing his temple, holding his hand, whispering encouraging words in his ear. With one last push  
Daryl screamed and flopped back upon the pillow, opening his eyes he saw Hershel hand Maggie a squalling newborn  
upset to have been forced out of his warm home. "It's a boy" said Hershel smiling and after the baby was cleaned and  
checked Maggie placed the now wrapped newborn in Daryl's arms.

It seemed like it was instant that the storm started to let up and the rain slowing to a gentle drizzle. Daryl looked  
at the tiny baby sleeping soundly in his arms and gave Hershel a small smile of thanks. Nodding Hershel and Maggie  
left the cell to give the two some space. Daryl looked to Rick only to find him laying next to him asleep, kissing his  
forehead he looked down at his newborn son and said "welcome to the world Harley" he rasped out and lay back  
against the pillows. Making sure his son was secure against him Daryl rested his eyes relaxing with the light pattering  
of the rain.


End file.
